boys_vs_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Natalia Thornton
Natalia Thornton (b. 1997) was the half-sister of Helen McKeen and a General, and later Supreme Leader, of the Girl-Team. After the Armies of Organa won the School War, Natalia assembled the Cavaliers of Thornton and led the members to strike back, beginning what was known as the Second School War. During the war Thornton overrode Masculine Quarters, imprisoned Joshua Petersen, and captured Helen McKeen, handing her over to Xydarone IV, who delivered her to Zira's Palace. The war ended after Cera Lewis captured Steven Thompson and brought him to Thornton, who tried to seduce him. However, Thompson engaged her in fencing combat, during which time Natalia faked her death and went into hiding. Without Emily Watson and Thornton, all was lost for the girls in the war. In 2016, Natalia participated in the Rescue of Helen McKeen, disguising as a dancing girl named Erica, where she made her peace with McKeen and began atoning for her crimes. Biography Early life Natalia Thornton was born to two rich parents in 1997. Without her knowledge, she had an older sister named Helen McKeen. Growing up, Thornton discovered her talents of leadership and fencing at an extremely young age, and her father forced her to develop it in her spare time, working with her at almost any possible chance. In 2005, at age eight, she became a cheerleader, quitting after a year of service. She attended Tower Placement School and it was there that she met and became close friends with an extremely ambitious girl named Emily Watson. The two got along and bonded almost immediately, according to Cera Lewis. School War Battle of GT-1 Base Shortly after declaring war on the Boy-Team, Emily Watson requested Natalia Thornton join her in her helicopter, which Thornton did not refuse. Together, they managed to capture Steven Thompson, Summer Petersen, and Andrew Hendersen. Emily then told Natalia they would be taken to an arena, where Natalia would be given a gun to kill the prisoners along with two girls of her choice. Thornton chose Narrisa and Susan to accompany her, and Emily approved of her choice. The following morning, on a Saturday, Thornton rode a pod with Narrisa that brought them to a post behind three mechanical doors, where they joined Susan. Emily Watson spoke over the loudspeaker, giving the word for Natalia to kill Steven. At first, Thornton remained neutral about which prisoner she was aiming to murder, before finally turning on Steven and unleashing a barrage of bullets upon him. One of the bullets hit Steven's chain, breaking it. Seeing this, Natalia tackled Steven and the two began to brawl on the ground. Suddenly, Natalia caught her blaster and fired at Steven until he disappeared from sight. Natalia attempted to goad Steven into joining the battle, just as Susan was killed. Steven had climbed through some broken tiles in the wall, pulling them out. He immediately used one of them to bash Natalia, before realizing that his hiding place would do little good for him. Natalia, who had quickly recovered from the attack, tripped Steven and grabbed her gun. Meanwhile, Hendersen took down Narissa. Meanwhile, Thompson grabbed Natalia's gun and fired at her. Natalia began dodging the blasts until Emily prompted her to retreat. Natalia did this without question and retreated through a hatch near the balcony. Afterwards, Natalia left to the command center with Emily, but when Helen ordered everyone to retreat from oncoming Boy-Team forces, Thornton returned home in a rage. Rescue at Tower Placement From that event, Natalia Thorton joined Emily Watson during the first war. She was rarely seen directly by the Boy-Team, as she was often controlling the tanks from the inside or plotting away from the battlefield. When Emily tried to recruit Zira Miranda Grover to the Girl-Team cause by trying to make her think her son was in danger, Natalia served as a fake witness along with Ursula Blackham. Natalia also joined the Girl-Team during a school art party they had rigged to their own ends, where she helped round up the boys. Emily then dispatched her to search for Steven. When Natalia found him, she ambushed him with a projectile that knocked him unconscious and allowed Emily and Helen McKeen to take Steven to the coma pit to furfill the rest of the plan. Battle of the Bow-Tie Thornton was in the Bow-Tie when it became obvious that the Armies of Organa were planning on attacking it. In a panic, Thornton contacted Emily Watson and Helen McKeen, informing them that the Boy Team had launched a squad of fighters to attack their base. Confidently, Emily told her to let them come. Thornton was able to escape the Bow-Tie before it was eliminated. First Battle of Tower Placement Natalia was present when Emily gave a speech over the apparent end to the war. However, when the Battle of Tower Placement ensued afterwards, Natalia followed Watson in fronting the battle briefly before taking an exit and fleeing home. Soon afterwards, GTR-10 visited her with Cera Lewis and they both confronted her for deserting the battle. Thornton said the Girl-Team was doomed unless they teamed up and she had known that when she departed. Second School War Autumn of 2012 Although Emily Watson, Hilary J Black, and Ludwig Beethoven II were finally killed and Helen McKeen was lost to the Girl-Team, of whose members were rendered disenchanted, Natalia Thornton began seeking out what remained of the cause. She led the remnants of the Watson-inspired Girl-Team to a century-old tower which they officially began calling GT-3 Base, where turned to the members of the Armies of Organa. Eventually, the Dark Witch Natalia Thornton led the remnants of the Girl-Team to a century-old tower which they officially began calling GT-3 Base, where the organization would re-consolidate its power and initiate a rapid military buildup. She assumed leadership of the remnant and transitioned it into the Cavaliers of Thornton, a powerful military junta based upon the policies and principles of the "Old Order". With this accomplished, Thornton turned to the members of the Armies of Organa. Upon encouraging several dozen girls to strike back on several separate occasions, she began placing more and more boys under her spells, effectively turning them into submissive monsters. The Cavaliers of Thornton launched a deep strike the following week, beginning what was known as the Second School War. Natalia Thornton had a less-than-ideal view of Summer Petersen, who had mysteriously disappeared and had in fact gone into hiding at the Petersen Estate, and she taught her followers that Petersen was an enemy who ravaged the Girl-Team. During the war, Natalia Thornton developed a plague with her rudimentary black sorcery and formed Operation: Despair, a plot against the Armies of Organa. However, the Guild of Gourds learned of Thornton's intentions. Unbeknownst to her, they invented an app to unleash massive radio waves to backfire Thornton's magic when the time came, renting several cell phones hoping to increase the potency of the waves. Skirmish in Provo Approaching a playground and deducing it was currently vacant for the night, Natalia Thornton finally prepared to put Operation: Despair into action by projecting wards around the playground. Marching into the area, Thornton was ready to unleash Operation: Despair upon the entire state and score her greatest victory upon the Armies of Organa. Mere moments before she could strengthen the wards placed around the playground with her incantations, however, she was confronted by the playground's only resident who had until then been too quiet to notice: Charles. He confronted her, using the radiation from his cell phone to siphon the energy while he messaged his peers on Instagram. Utterly bemused, Thornton frantically searched for him, but she could not find him as he had taken advantage of the spells to conceal himself. Several moments later, Charles emerged from behind a smokescreen and ambushed Thornton. However, the Supreme Leader easily defended herself. As if out of nowhere, Josh Hogan charged through the wards, undetected by Thornton, and backfired Thornton's curse by using an app on series of phones that had previously been rented by the Guild of Gourds, leaving a seething Thornton behind in the playground. On December 31, Thornton urged Rose Johannson to join her, which worked on her thanks to her devotion to her boyfriend Andre and Taylor Avery exploiting her beforehand. Battle of Orem As far as the Black Sorceress was concerned, the Battle of Orem would prove to be the final battle in the war between the Cavaliers of Thornton and the Armies of Organa. She would give no chance of surrender to her enemies, nor take a single prisoner. It would be a relatively straightforward operation, with Thornton's forces marching on Masculine Quarters, the headquarters of her enemies. Prior to the battle, she placed a bounty on the head of Helen McKeen. Zira Miranda Grover, Empress of the International Alliance, forced her allies, B-490 and Ariana, to act on this. The meeting, to be held in GT-3 Base, was a great risk for the pair, and Ariana meditated throughout their trip. Before the scheduled meeting, Ariana was forced to shoot herself up with pain-killers to mask her injury from her fellow bounty hunters and, most importantly, Natalia Thornton. Thornton initiated her campaign; its deployment giving some of the Boy-Team forces time to flee. Just as Thornton was about to order their pursuit, Charles unexpectedly appeared alongside his friend, Luke Norris dangling from a wire together. Charles called up to Thornton and began taunting her. She ignored him, but Charles continued provoking her, addressing her as a "soft-bellied, messed up mom wannabe" proving to be the final straw for Thornton. In a futile attempt to fell Charles, she ordered the two remaining C-Cars to shoot him down. Charles leaped off just in time, and the artillery aimed for him hit the command tower, destroying it. Resolving to face the teenager in person as revenge for taking out the command tower, Thornton swooped down to the ground and whipped out her wand. He called her a "fool of a wannabe Dark Lord", prompting her to attack. In a brief confrontation, Charles dodged Thornton's spellwork and saw Norris driving towards him. Charles leaped aboard just as a hatch let down by Norris closed and they sped away with the others. At that moment, Thornton realized what Charles had done: by distracting him, the adolescent had bought time for the remaining members of the Armies of Organa to escape. Angered by the deception, Thornton and her forces scoured the now-empty base, but all she could do was kneel in defeat as Helen McKeen called her name. She saw her once more as she boarded the Hawkeye; no words were said as she closed the door on her; although Thornton sensed that McKeen felt neither hatred nor compassion for her, she felt satisfied by scattering her enemies, but resentful at being unable to destroy them. Hunting the Armies of Organa Although Charles and Luke Norris saved the Armies of Organa, the battle signified that there was no longer a single place safe from the Black Sorceress. During the late winter of 2013, she took flight with two Shades and initiated a two-pronged attack. First, she kidnapped Joshua Petersen and set Colorado Treatment Center on fire. In an act of terrorism, she proceeded to destroy the Empire State Building, forcing Petersen to watch. Afterwards, she imprisoned and interrogated the kidnapped Boy-Team member Joshua Petersen about the whereabouts of Summer Petersen, believing bad things had always happened to the Girl-Team when the latter was around. Joshua told her that Summer was overweight and isolated, which would make her an easy target. At some point following the Battle of Orem, Cera Lewis was informed of a sighting of Boy-Team operative, Cooper Miller, but she dismissed it and told Taylor Avery, who had given her the information, that the Cavaliers of Thornton wouldn't listen to every little word somebody said about the Boy-Team. However, Thornton had been listening the whole time and she revealed herself, chastising Lewis in front of Avery and telling her that the Cavaliers would do anything to destroy the Armies of Organa. Introduction and revelation In either late April or early May of 2013, Natalia Thornton met Charlie Corner, who was actually the avatar of a living solar body. Corner was very taken with her. Thornton quickly realized that she was genuinely infatuated with him. She initially denied this to anyone, herself included, because she found it hard to cite that she was attracted to a star. Corner, likewise, was very taken with her. With the realization that she genuinely cared for him, Thornton feared that her feelings could put her off task in leading the Cavaliers of Thornton to victory, so she approached him and told him if he did not join the Cavaliers, they could not maintain contact as he would do nought but distract her. Corner was surprised, but when she told him what the Cavaliers were like, he accepted her request. On May 19, Thornton learned that she was the half-sister of Helen McKeen, who was still the interim Supreme Commander of the Armies of Organa. This made Natalia very confused and upset. Corner comforted her over this realization. Locating Summer Petersen Shortly after this painful discovery, Charlie Corner approached Natalia Thornton and informed her that the Head of Twenty had huddled together to make plans to lure the entire army of Cavaliers into a vulnerable position and ambush them within the walls of Tower Placement School. When four members of the Head of Twenty successfully located Summer Petersen, she dispatched pilot Liv Emerson to kill her, but when four members of the Head of Twenty unexpectedly found her first, the quintet was pursued by the Cavaliers of Thornton. They boarded Summer's flying car, the Heartbreaker, and were able to kill Emerson. Thornton returned to her headquarters and tortured Joshua with her magic, believing he had lied to keep his sister out of danger. Second Battle of Tower Placement During the Second Battle of Tower Placement, Thornton oversaw the formation of the troops along with Cera Lewis and Beion. Navigating the battle in search of Petersen, Thornton located McKeen and easily overpowered her with Black Magic. After disarming Helen, Natalia implored that Helen rejoin the Cavaliers of Thornton. Helen refused to defect, but as Natalia prepared to kill her, Anakin Organa intervened and began a fierce duel over the Core Catwalks ending with a Girl-Team member reporting the successful capture of Thompson. Meanwhile, Cera Lewis captured McKeen and handed her over to Xydarone IV, who delivered her to Zira's Palace. Returning to GT-3 Base, Thornton confronted Thompson, who was tied in a chair. Thornton tried to turn him to evil, but Steven reclaimed his laser sword and engaged her in fencing combat. Thompson won, but he refused to kill Thornton, claiming it would "drop him as low as low can be". Fearing apprehension by arriving government reinforcements, Thornton made a quick decision and went into hiding. After the war Estrangement Without Emily Watson and Thornton, all was lost for the Cavaliers in the war. She spent much time in her bedroom, using her computer to continue schooling. She also had a refrigerator in her room. She began to grow estranged from Charlie Corner, who had remained earthbound, and he slipped far into the Darkness and began to become distorted in appearance and lose his handsomeness due to his immersion into evil mutantry. At the time he failed to truly understand her aversion, as he had become so insecure and blinded by his attraction to the Darkness that he imagined she would find his skills in Dark mutantry, and how they enhanced his connection to the cosmos, impressive. Rescue of Helen McKeen Following Helen McKeen’s capture after their duel, Natalia became aware of Anakin Organa’s plan to rescue Helen; she returned to the Girl-Team headquarters, which only had a few active residents, and then headed for Zira’s Palace, disguised as the dancing girl Erica Chamberlain, in order to await Anakin. While waiting for Anakin, Natalia saw Summer Petersen leaving Anakin’s fighter. Later, Summer met Natalia. After a brief conversation, in which she questioned Summer regarding Anakin and introduced herself as Erica, Natalia disappeared as Thomas was abducted. However, Taylor Carter, a particularly loyal guard in Zira’s Palace, suspected her of being out to assassinate the monarch, and attempted to arrest her. Natalia turned the tables on Taylor, however, taking him into custody and then force Taylor to shoot one of his fellow guards. Natalia fled down a tunnel and came to a ventilation shaft of the death pit. After fighting through three rows of guards, she was able to watch Anakin kill the monster. She then entered the ventilation shaft of the death pit using her lightsaber, and used a classic technique to pick the lock, open the trapdoor, and follow the crowd out to the limousine. Though she begged Zira to let her join her and others at the gargoyle cave, a suspicious Zira instead provided her with a speeder and told her to leave and never return. Thus foiled her attempt to fulfill her mission, she made her way back to the GT-3 Base. Battle at the Cave of the Gargoyle Upon her return, Natalia Thornton rounded up her entire army of Cavaliers, and commanded her army to fight the government figures, Boy-Team members, and Nortorans who were near the Cave of the Gargoyle: the Battle at the Cave of the Gargoyle ensued. Thornton was seen fighting two people at once until Jay disarmed her. Thornton was rescued by her sister but instead of being grateful attacked her sister and easily overpowered her. After Thornton revealed her anger at McKeen's attitude, she prepared to kill her, but McKeen begged her to let her utter her last words before she turned her in. Before Thornton could respond, the two were surrounded, but Thornton easily killed their assailants and continually participated in the battle, but ended up being aghast at how much Cavalier blood was spilled, and rather than warning Zira or helping Thompson, she attempted to take advantage of the respite to pull out. It was then that McKeen declared that she would not depart, for the Armies of Organa would die if she left, but her response was that it did not matter. In response, McKeen told her that everything she did to change the world was only making it worse, because everyone is improving the solar system in their own way and she can never become the "Messiah" just by wishing to and trying to be this by committing genocide, claiming she had become Emily Watson. Her words caught Thornton off guard. Thornton actually had a change of heart and aided her old enemies by approaching Jay Organa and convincing him to help her dismantle the control program on her ship, ending the battle for good. Nevertheless, Thornton ultimately chose to depart, wishing herself dead despite McKeen's attempts to persuade her into joining them, she chose to leave and try to make up for the suffering she had brought about. The two sisters hugged just as President Roxanne Waterston arrived with a squad of governors. Thornton made a sincere apology to the President and begged her to pardon the rest of the Cavaliers, as they had no idea what they were doing. Waterston calmly told her that the Cavaliers would be pardoned, but she would not be. She calmly told Thornton how she would be punished. Accepting her consequence, Thornton allowed herself to be handcuffed. McKeen bade her goodbye and promised to contact her on a weekly basis. Imprisonment Natalia Thornton was subsequently imprisoned for two years. At the end of this term, she was tried before the Mutamon, who had come together to decide if her freedom was an appropriate course to take. It is unknown what happened to her afterwards. Physical description Natalia Thornton was tall, slim, and overall she looked average in appearance. She had blonde, long hair which was usually topped by a blue baseball cap. On most occasions, Natalia was seen in a sports uniform, specifically for baseball. Her "classic good looks" continued to increase as she grew older. Notably, her condescending smile was enough to provoke almost anyone. While serving as Supreme Leader of the Girl-Team, she usually wore a maroon-colored cloak with grey combat gloves with indigo accents. Her Erica Chamberlain disguise consisted of a white bra with very short shorts. Two brown leather straps were wrapped tightly around her bare stomach, concealing her navel. She also wore a lilac-colored aluminum hairband with a raised complex geometric pattern over her hair, which had been curled. Personality and traits Natalia Thornton was noted for being very calculating and deceptive. She was a very determined person, and would only give up on a mission when she had no other options. For example, she only retreated from her duel with Steven Thompson when the latter had taken her gun and fired at her. She also had a close relationship with Emily Watson. She was also a great fencer, having engaged Helen McKeen herself in laser sword combat and coming out ahead. Her bravery had its limits, like when she chose to take the exit rather than join the counterattack to defend their base during the final battle of the School War. Thornton was also known to be highly sadistic, even being referred to as the biggest sadist on the planet by Summer Petersen, she seemed to enjoy torturing Joshua Petersen when she falsely perceived he had lied to her to keep Summer out of her clutches. Helen noticed that Natalia often took a long time to kill her foes because she tortured them first. Natalia was still soft-spoken when she needed to be. Indeed, she even persuaded the kind and compassionate Rose Johannson to join her cause by promising to abolish such laws as guardianship, thus promising to bring Rose and others a newfound freedom they otherwise would never experience. Nonetheless, Natalia Thornton's ideology was considerably less extreme than that of Emily Watson - while she considered herself a superior being, Thornton's intended new world order only seemed to oppose tyrannical and hateful individuals. Whereas Watson genuinely desired the destruction of all that antagonized society and every male in Utah, Thornton only ever wanted to subjugate the corrupt, believing that the beast of burden would always be necessary. Proof of her lesser dark nature compared to that of Emily Watson, was how that while Watson was completely without restraint and unable to feel remorse, Thornton seemed to genuinely pity Rose Johannson and Summer Petersen for the greatly unjust treatment they had spent most of their lives exposed to not only by their own parents, but also by the community, as displayed by her regret for teaching people that Petersen was no good, even citing that given her incredible intelligence, she never would have been "corrupted" by the Armies of Organa if the Girl-Team hadn't alienated her. Three years after her crushing defeat by Steven Thompson, as she lived in hiding, Thornton contemplated her past misdeeds and felt remorse and shame for the horrifying things she had committed during her attempted rise to power. This clearly influenced her desire to help Zira Miranda Grover, which Josh Hogan acknowledged to be out of a desire to achieve a shred of redemption. This remorse and redemption is in stark contrast to Watson, who showed not an ounce of remorse for the countless atrocities she committed. Although she and Helen grew to genuinely care for each other and develop a strong bond, Thornton did not appear to have contact with her sister in adulthood, as she never attended the 2nd S.M.S.B. Skyfighter Tournament. However, she does still like and care for her to an extent, as Thornton did not have the heart to let her die. However, while she ruthlessly tried to kill her sister when they fought in the Cave of the Gargoyle, even dishonorably attacking McKeen in spite of McKeen saving her, when Thornton finally had the chance to kill her sister, she couldn't bring herself to do so and although she first reveled that she finally beat Helen, Helen's lack of care on it and admonishing her for still continuing their rivalry caused her to furiously reveal why she hated her and this caused them to warm up with each other, with Natalia finally forgiving Helen, even rebuking her war against the Armies of Organa and saving her. When Natalia departed from their company, she did so on equal terms, sharing a hug with her sister before she left to face justice for her crimes. In the end, she even sought to atone for her past crimes, no longer willing to murder those who stood in her way. Powers and abilities Natalia Thornton possessed an incredibly high aptitude for black magic, making her a very real threat to the Armies of Organa. Her fighting style (unlike the preferred style shared by Emily Watson and Charlie Corner that emphasized blows with heavy momentum) was emphasized with lightning speed and agility, as well as martial arts techniques and using the environment against her opponent. Powers Natalia Thornton is learned in the arts of black magic. She had a particular proficiency for magical shock waves that altered the locations and positions of objects and even people. Her magical might and knowledge made her capable of overcoming almost any defense system in her way, making extremely few safe from her. Thornton was even capable of using her magic to create and control a deadly plague, a process which began with her projecting wards around an allegedly vacant playground. She used several incantations to strengthen them, though this inadvertently gave her enemy, Charles, concealment from her naked eye. However, her spells were extremely vulnerable to radiation, which Charles, Josh Hogan, and members of the Guild of Gourds all took advantage of. Thornton possessed natural higher physical capabilities beyond any non-magical being. She bore much higher levels of superhuman strength. She managed to temporarily overpower Helen after the two of them survived an explosion. She was also able to easily snap the neck of a Boy-Team soldier in Tower Placement. Thornton could easily withstand multiple injuries, especially impact trauma, such as falls from great heights. She survived being inside an exploding ship before landing on her feet several stories down unharmed. Thornton also has agility and coordination greater than that of an ordinary being, allowing her to easily keep up with Vincent Organa in a fight and dodge her foe's attacks. Abilities Natalia Thornton was proficient in both armed and unarmed combat. Her fighting style was emphasized with lightning speed and agility, as well as martial arts techniques and using the environment against her opponent. She was also an expert with a laser sword, being strong enough to defeat Helen McKeen. Thornton was a duelist of immense, almost unrivaled proficiency: Capable of overwhelming Jay Organa and Josh Hogan (who were masterful duelists themselves) simultaneously and she ultimately fought them to a stalemate, as well as easily defending herself from Charles during the Skirmish in Provo. Thornton's dueling style was unpredictable: she could instinctively switch styles in the blink of an eye, and was extremely aggressive, using powerful Dark magic and laser sword maneuvers to overwhelm her opponents. Thornton's dueling skills were even such that she defeated Helen McKeen by sealing several barriers and overwhelming her with shock waves. Considering McKeen defeated Thompson, Watson, Petersen, and Hendersen all one-on-one, this is no small feat. Besides her formidable skills in black magic and in medieval combat, Natalia Thornton displayed remarkable talent for the manipulation of others, being able to manipulate Zira Miranda Grover into letting her become a dancer in the Palace. She was considered charming by most people who met her, and was able to inspire others to follow her. Relationships Behind the scenes Portrayal in the graphic novelizations In this adaption, Natalia Thornton lives out the exact same role in the novel, with only a few slight changes. Her backstory with Charlie Corner is omitted. ''Boys vs. Girls 2 (graphic novelization) Natalia's role is more or less the exact same as the novel and the official comic book adaption, but she discovers her familial relation to Helen ''before the Battle of Orem. Helen later goes to the Classic Fun Center, but Natalia ambushes her there. They begin a fierce duel, in which Natalia wins. After disarming Helen, Natalia makes the big reveal that she was her sister, before imploring that Helen rejoin the new Girl-Team (in the novel, Helen already knew that). Helen is shocked, but she still refuses to defect. As a result, Natalia captures her and handed her over to Xydarone, who delivers her to Zira's Palace. Natalia is defeated the way she is in the novel, but she does not appear again, and her death is specifically stated to have happened three months after the second School War started. Appearances * * * * * * * Notes and references Category:1997 births Category:Females Category:Supreme Leaders of the Girl-Team Category:Villains Category:Second Battle of Tower Placement participants Category:Battle at the Cave of the Gargoyle participants Category:Cavaliers of Thornton Category:Wizards Category:Convicts Category:Blonde-haired individuals Category:Blue-eyed individuals